


Von dorther kam das Stöhnen

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Parsifal - Wagner
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Cockblocking, Cockblocking Gurnemanz, Coitus Interruptus, Cold Weather, Deutsch | German, Embarassment, Forest Sex, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Smut, Winter, also sozusagen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: An einem eiskalten Novembermorgen macht Gurnemanz sich auf den Weg durch den Wald, um Wasser zu holen.Als er unterwegs ein Stöhnen aus dem Unterholz hört, ist er zunächst besorgt, es könnte sich hierbei um einen Verletzten handeln, und geht nachsehen.Was er dann aber zu Gesicht bekommt, ist doch etwas zu viel des Guten.





	Von dorther kam das Stöhnen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/gifts).

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

Die ganze Nacht über hatte Gurnemanz gefroren, aber jetzt, in der Morgendämmerung, war die Kälte kaum noch auszuhalten. An Schlafen war schon lange nicht mehr zu denken, da konnte er auch gleich aufstehen und Wasser holen gehen. Nachher würde er das Feuer wieder anzünden, das in der Nacht verglüht war, und dann würde ihm schon wärmer werden.

Einen verdammt kalten Herbst hatten sie dieses Jahr. Noch kein Schnee, aber dafür eisig kalt. Und alle litten unter diesem strengen Frost: die Tiere im Wald, er in seiner Klause, sogar die Gralsritter oben in Monsalvat. Wie das erst im Winter werden würde, wollte er sich gar nicht vorstellen. Wahrscheinlich würde Amfortas wieder darauf bestehen, dass bis zum Frühjahr bei ihnen in der Burg wohnte. Und ganz unrecht hatte er damit ja nicht…

Mit einem leisen Seufzen nahm Gurnemanz seinen Mantel von der Wand und zog ihn fest um seine Schultern. Sein einziger Trost war, dass die heilige Quelle selbst bei solchen Temperaturen einfach nicht zufror. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sie jemals zugefroren wäre. Immerhin hatte er also Wasser, und musste seinen spärlichen Holzvorrat nicht auch noch zum Eis schmelzen verwenden.

Als er sich schließlich mit seinem Eimer in der Hand auf den Weg zur Quelle machte, knirschten gefrorene Erde und Reif unter seinen Füßen. Die ersten roten Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die kahlen Äste der Laubbäume. Wo sie von den dunkel aufragenden Tannen und Fichten aufgehalten wurden, herrschte noch immer nächtliche Dämmerung. Die Luft war schneidend kalt, winzige, feine Eiskristalle schwebten durch die Luft und Gurnemanz‘ Atem stieg in dichten Wolken vor ihm auf. Der erwachende Wald im ersten Morgenlicht war wunderschön. Wenn er nicht so durchgefroren und hungrig wäre, hätte er es fast genießen können… So aber dachte er nur daran, so schnell wie möglich seinen Eimer mit Wasser zu füllen und sich dann wieder auf den Weg zurück zu seiner Klause zu machen, wo er endlich ein Feuer entzünden und seine steif gefrorenen, schmerzenden Hände wärmen würde. 

Er näherte sich dem Wasser, schon hörte er es leise plätschern, da hielt er auf einmal inne. War da nicht noch etwas gewesen, ein anderes Geräusch, gar nicht weit von hier? Ein menschliches Geräusch, das wie ein leises, qualvolles Stöhnen klang. Gurnemanz blieb stehen, lauschte angespannt, versuchte, herauszufinden, aus welcher Richtung genau der Laut kam. Hatte sich etwa jemand verlaufen? Bei dieser Kälte konnte eine Nacht alleine im Wald tödlich sein.

Als das Stöhnen kurz darauf noch einmal zu hören war, machte er sich auf den Weg in die Richtung, in der er es vermutet hatte. Bald hörte er auch ein Rascheln im Unterholz, und er packte seinen Wassereimer fester. Er war keine Waffe, aber besser als nichts, falls er sich verteidigen müsste. Man konnte nie wissen, wer sich hier herumtrieb in diesem Winter.

Vorsichtig spähte Gurnemanz durch die kahlen Zweige, und er erkannte eine Person, die auf dem Boden lag, und von der das Stöhnen offenbar kam. Er konnte nicht genau erkennen, was dem Menschen dort auf der Erde fehlte, also trat er noch ein paar Schritte näher – und bereute es gleich darauf bitter.

Als sie sich eingestanden, dass sie sich wohl hoffnungslos verlaufen hatten, war es schon lange dunkel im Wald, und Parsifal und Amfortas froren, waren müde und hungrig. Ihnen war aber nur zu deutlich bewusst, dass sie frühestens am nächsten Morgen, wenn es wieder hell war, wieder zurück nach Monsalvat finden würden. Amfortas hatte zwar noch vorgeschlagen, die Richtung von Gurnemanz‘ Klause anzusteuern, doch sie waren auf gut Glück in die Dämmerung hineingestolpert und es wäre Zufall gewesen, wenn sie sie tatsächlich gefunden hätten.

Und so blieben sie am nächsten Gebüsch, das sie im nächtlichen Wald fanden, und kauerten sich unter den überhängenden Büschen zusammen, um wenigstens notdürftig vor Wind geschützt zu sein. Sie wickelten sich in ihrer beider Mäntel und schmiegten sich eng aneinander, und trotzdem waren sie bald bis auf die Knochen durchgefroren. Mit Mühe versuchten sie, sich gegenseitig wach zu halten, denn sie wussten beide nur zu gut, dass es ihren Tod bedeuten würde, wenn sie jetzt einschliefen. Die Nacht war sternenklar, und die Luft war so kalt, dass das Atmen selbst in den Lungen schmerzte.

Schließlich aber zeigte sich doch der erste graue Dämmerschein am Himmel, und Amfortas seufzte leise. „Wir können bald nach Hause.“

Parsifal nickte nur zitternd. „Ich spüre meine Finger und Zehen gar nicht mehr…“

Amfortas rieb mit seinen eigenen, eiskalten Händen über Parsifals Oberarme, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die blauen Lippen und erhob sich dann schwerfällig. „Komm. Wir laufen. Dann wird uns wärmer.“

Er hielt Parsifal die Hände entgegen, zog ihn hoch und dann wieder in eine enge Umarmung. Wieder küssten sie sich, dann machte Amfortas einige wenige steife Schritte weg von Parsifal. „Na komm schon. Sonst friere ich mir wirklich noch was ab, bis es endlich hell genug ist, um zurück nach Monsalvat zu finden.“

Zögerlich ging Parsifal hinter ihm her. Es prickelte schmerzhaft, als sein Blut wieder in seine Zehen und Finger floss, aber nach einigen Schritten wurde es besser, und als Amfortas schneller lief, erhöhte auch er das Tempo, bis sie sich schließlich lachend und keuchend zwischen den Bäumen hindurch jagten.

Irgendwann blieb Parsifal aber stehen, schwer atmend, und meinte: „Und jetzt? Wir können nicht ewig so weiter laufen.“ Noch immer war es ein wenig zu dunkeln, um sicher den Weg zu finden; sie konnten gerade so die Umrisse der Bäume und Büsche um sie herum erkennen

„Nein.“ Amfortas lief zu seinem Geliebten und legte wieder die Arme um ihn. „Aber ich wüsste etwas anderes, wie wir uns warm halten können.“

„Nämlich?“ Parsifal sah ihn zweifelnd an, verstand aber gleich darauf, was sein Freund meinte, als der ihn liebevoll küsste, eine Hand in seinem Haar vergrub und die andere sanft um seine Taille legte. Als sie sich schließlich wieder voneinander lösten, meinte er nur: „Wir können uns doch jetzt hier nicht ausziehen…“

„Mmhh…“ Amfortas klang ein wenig unwillig bei dem Gedanken, doch er widersprach Parsifal. „Es reicht, die Hose ein bisschen…“

„Ich weiß ja nicht…“ Noch immer zögerte Parsifal, doch dann küsste Amfortas ihn wieder, verlangend, und die Hand, die zuvor durch sein Haar gestrichen hatte, griff ihm jetzt bestimmt in den Schritt. Parsifal stöhnte auf. „Na gut, du hast gewonnen, Schatz.“ Er ließ sich Amfortas in die Arme sinken, und der bettete ihn auf einen ihrer Mäntel und kniete sich über ihn, bevor er sie beide mit dem anderen zudeckte.

Sanft legte Amfortas beide Arme um Parsifal, er küsste ihn zunächst auf die Lippen und tastete sich dann immer weiter nach unten. Seine Hände griffen an Parsifals Hüfte, er schob ihm die Hose gerade so weit hinunter, dass er seinen Penis in den Mund nehmen konnte. Dann packte er seinen Hintern fester, während er Parsifals Erektion mit Lippen und Zunge reizte.

Parsifal stöhnte auf. Zuerst hatte er zwar nicht gleich verstanden, worauf Amfortas hinaus wollte, als er von Warmhalten gesprochen hatte, doch dann war es ihm schnell klar geworden – und er hatte es jetzt doch für eine ausgesprochen gute Idee befunden. Er hatte seine Hände in Amfortas‘ Haar vergraben, und der leckte sich jetzt langsam an der Unterseite seines Penis‘ hinunter, über seine Hoden, und weiter…

Hingebungsvoll seufzte er und schloss die Augen, als Amfortas vorsichtig mit seiner Zunge in ihn eindrang. Die sanften Berührungen ließen ihn auf das hoffen, was noch kommen würde. Und tatsächlich war ihm noch immer warm. Die Hitze, die sich in seiner unteren Körperhälfte sammelte, strahlte bis in seine Wangen, und Amfortas‘ Hände auf seiner Hüfte waren auch angenehm warm…

Schließlich richtete Amfortas sich auf, spuckte sich in die Hände und rieb seinen Penis damit ein. Dann lehnte er sich über Parsifal, und der öffnete die Augen wieder und legte die Arme um ihn, während sein Freund langsam in ihn eindrang. Es tat weh, aber er gewöhnte sich rasch an den Schmerz, auch wenn er zunächst ein weiteres Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte.

Als Amfortas allerdings langsam begann, sich in ihm zu bewegen, nahm Parsifal aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung zwischen den kahlen Büschen wahr. Es war mittlerweile hell genug, um mehr als nur Umrisse zu erkennen. Und was er sah, ließ zuerst ihn, und dann Amfortas erstarren. Jetzt schoss ihm wirklich die Hitze in die Wangen, aber diesmal vor Scham.

Genauso verstört sah Gurnemanz auf sie hinunter, als er jetzt durch die Zweige hindurch trat und nur zu deutlich sehen konnte, wer da gestöhnt hatte und warum. Amfortas lag über Parsifal, die beiden hielten sich eng umschlungen, und er brauchte wirklich nicht viel Fantasie, um zu erahnen, was gerade vor sich ging. Verlegen blickte er zur Seite.

Amfortas errötete, schaffte es aber irgendwie, mit einem Anklang von Gelassenheit „Morgen, Gurnemanz“ zu murmeln.

Der schüttelte nur den Kopf und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. „Wieso seid ihr denn so früh schon hier draußen? Bei dieser Kälte jagt man doch keinen Hund vor die Burg.“

„Naja…“ Amfortas blickte auf Parsifal hinunter, der ihn mit roten Wangen und leichtem Unbehagen anstarrte. „Wir haben uns gestern Abend ein wenig… verlaufen…“

„Ihr wart die ganze Nacht hier draußen?“ Gurnemanz fiel fast der Eimer aus der Hand. Amfortas nickte nur. „Na, aber jetzt… findet ihr ja den Weg, oder?“ Wieder nickte Amfortas, und Gurnemanz räusperte sich, um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen. „Dann… gehe ich mal… Wasser holen…“

„Tu das“, meinte Amfortas nur, und sah ihm nach, bis er hinter den Bäumen verschwunden war. Dann blickte er wieder auf Parsifal hinunter, der noch immer knallrot im Gesicht war, und musste auf einmal loslachen.

Parsifal sah ihn gequält an und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Locken. „Na, das war ja… ein unglücklicher Zwischenfall…“

„Ja, so kann man das auch sagen.“ Amfortas atmete durch, grinste ihn an und gab Parsifal dann einen Kuss. „Was meinst du, Schatz, sollen wir das hier noch zu Ende bringen? Oder sollen wir uns gleich auf den Weg zurück machen?“

Parsifal seufzte. „Eigentlich… ist mir warm genug… aber wenn du…“

Gurnemanz hatte sich auf den Fersen umgedreht und sich auf den Weg zur Quelle gemacht. Dabei bemühte er sich, an etwas anderes zu denken als die Bilder, deren er gerade Zeuge geworden war. Er hoffte, dass er beim nächsten Mal, da er Amfortas oder Parsifal unter die Augen trat, nicht zu verlegen aussehen würde. Und dass Amfortas ihn im kommenden Winter trotzdem nach Monsalvat holen würde, wenn es allzu kalt sein sollte. Vor allem aber nahm er sich vor, in Zukunft erst einmal laut zu rufen, ob jemand, der stöhnend im Wald lag, tatsächlich Hilfe benötigte. Wer konnte schon wissen, wann Parsifal und Amfortas, oder andere Paare, sich einmal wieder verlaufen würden?


End file.
